emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8306 (7th November 2018)
Ellis and Jessie's relationship gets back on track thanks to April. Elsewhere, Aaron stuns Robert by suggesting they have a child of their own whilst Paddy continues to struggle to cope with Grace's death. Plot Robert tries to call Rebecca but her phone is turned off. Aaron suggests they go to Liverpool to sort this out face to face but Robert has arranged to meet with his solicitor. Bob informs Charity he's booked the Uptown Hunks for tomorrow afternoon. April claims to be ill but Marlon can't afford to take time off work so April suggests Ellis could look after her instead. Ellis reluctantly agrees. Paddy informs Rhona and Pearl that he wants to handle everything with Mrs Mills then sets about preparing the surgery for her to view her dead cat, leaving Pearl and Rhona concerned about his odd behaviour. Jimmy isn't pleased when Bob flogs Nicola a ticket to the stripper performance. Jimmy reminds Nicola she tells him not to objectify the opposite sex so suggests she practices what she preaches. Robert returns from the meeting with a solicitor in a foul mood. April tells Ellis she feels a lot better now and manages to persuade him to take her out. Paddy has wrapped Marmalade in his favourite blanket and surrounded him with candles. He tells Mrs Mills there was nothing he could do to save the cat but offers to cover the cost of the cremation as well as waive the cost of the procedure yesterday. A devastated Mrs Mills takes this as confirmation that Paddy made a mistake that killed her cat. Paddy offers Mrs Mills his sympathies but walks out after she questions how he could possibly know how she feels. Robert informs Aaron that Rebecca has a way better chance of getting sole residence after his stunt and they could end up with supervised visits. An angry Robert tells Aaron that thanks to him, it looks like he's lost his son for good. Aaron insists they'll work something out but Robert states they're no longer in a position to negotiate. After Aaron walks off, Paddy reminds Robert that this is especially hard for Aaron because he's just lost Grace. In the café, April asks Ellis what he wanted to be when he was younger. Ellis explains he wanted to captain England but a knee injury prevented him from playing professionally. April suggests he could still coach and then maybe he wouldn't row with Jessie as much. Ellis explains he's to good kid in the family - his brother Billy could do anything and be forgiven. Whilst Ellis is at the counter, April takes his phone. Robert finds Aaron at Grace's grave. Aaron explains the thought of losing Seb was unbearable so that's why he kept him. Robert places his arm around Aaron and insists they need to stop fighting and work together to for Seb. Bob has sold most of the tickets for the Uptown Hunks performance when he receives a call from the strippers cancelling. Rhona makes Chas aware that Paddy isn't coping well at work. When Marlon and Jessie return to Tall Trees Cottage, Jessie tells a clueless Ellis she got his text and she accepts his apology. Ellis realises April was behind it. Jessie is also delighted to find Ellis is looking for a job. Paddy is in an upbeat mood but that soon changes when he sees Grace's memory box on the table in the backroom. He makes excuses and leaves the room. At the Mill, Robert comments how the house seems so quiet now. He assures Aaron they'll be a family again but is left stunned when Aaron suggests they have a child of their own. Cast Regular cast *Jessie Grant - Sandra Marvin *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Liv Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *April Windsor - Amelia Flanagan *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Ellis Chapman - Asan N'Jie *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop Guest cast *Mrs Mills - Annie Sawle Locations *Mill Cottage - Driveway *The Woolpack - Bar, corridor and back corridor *Tall Trees Cottage - Kitchen and living room *Emmerdale Veterinary Centre - Reception and consulting room *Café Main Street - Interior *Cemetery *Main Street *Flat 1, Mill Cottage - Downstairs rooms Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes